


Lock

by castielsass



Series: Therapy [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Anal Fingering, Bad Parenting, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsass/pseuds/castielsass





	Lock

“Gimme the phone,” Matthew grinned, holding one hand out. Will looked at him warily, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.  
“What for?”  
  
  
“Your dad’s gone for two days,” Matthew stressed. “Two days, Will. I’m not gonna spend half that in school. I’ll call in sick for you.”  
  
  
“Oh my God. Shit, you can’t do that,” Will said, giggling a little. “What about you?”  
  
  
“I’ll call my dad, say you’re sick and your dad’s not home and I have to stay here and take care of you and he’ll call me in sick.”  
  
  
“You fucking liar,” Will said, marvelling at Matthew’s sneakiness. Matt grinned and took a bow.  
  
“Ok, but you have to tell your dad that he can’t tell anyone, because it can’t get back to my dad. You’re not even supposed to be talking to me, never mind in the house.”  
  
  
“I know, I know,” Matthew said. He slid back on the couch, holding the phone and smirking. “You want me to call?”  
  
  
Will deliberated for a minute, and Matt waited patiently. It was Monday, and Will had been grounded all weekend, since the incident of being sent home from school on Friday. The idea of going back to class, walking in in front of those students made his stomach turn.   
  
He’d welcomed the idea of his dad going to work on a dock a state away and leaving him home alone for two days, ignoring the tiny frisson of fear about sleeping alone in the house at night that he always felt. But the idea of doing nothing for the next two days, ignoring deadlines, school, responsibilities, and just staying in the house with Matthew was too tempting.  
  
  
“Ok,” he said finally. “Tell them I have tonsillitis. I get it all the time, it won’t be weird.”  
Matthew grinned at him and his pale fingers tapped in the number for the school. 

  
  


An hour later, the sun streamed in brightly through the windows, cheap net curtains dulling the glare.  
“What do you wanna do today?” Will asked sleepily as Matthew stretched underneath him.  
  
  
“Whatever,” Matthew said, turning onto his side a little, slipping out from under Will to face him instead.  
  
  
“We can’t go outside,” Will mused. Matthew had snuck into the house early in the morning, just before the sun rose, minutes after Will’s dad had left to go on his trip. Leaving and returning upped the odds of a neighbour seeing Matthew or him and calling his dad. “We could watch a movie, or- Sleep,” Will interrupted himself when Matthew yawned so deep it made his jaw click.  
  
  
“You wanna sleep?” Matthew asked and it sounded like he was drifting off even as he asked. Will felt guilty for a minute, Matthew had worked Saturday and Sunday, probably only getting a few hours sleep last night between ending the show, and coming to Will’s house.  
  
  
“Why don’t you go take a nap and I’ll clean up a little, prepare stuff for lunch?” Will asked. Matthew stretched and dropped his arms when they reached over his head tiredly, leaving a line of stomach bare.  
  
  
“Go up to my room,” Will encouraged when Matt showed no signs of moving. He whined in response, like a puppy and something lurched in Will’s chest. He hid it by shoving Matt on the chest. Matthew whined again, but he got up and went upstairs, trailing invitations all the way even as yawns broke them up. Will grinned for a minute. 

  
  


A few hours later, when Will had cleaned the house and decided on what to make for lunch, the phone rang. He reached for it automatically, before remembering the time, he was supposed to be at school. But the caller ID said it was his dad calling. He panicked for a minute, his hand reaching and pulling back before he grabbed it quickly and answered it. Anxiety made his throat dry and his voice cracked when he said ‘hello’.  
  
  
“Will? What are you doing at home?” His dad asked, and Will’s hand worked over the cord quickly, anxiously. This was probably a test.  
  
  
“I’m sick,” he stuttered out.  
  
  
His dad left time, waiting for a more elaborate answer, but when Will didn’t offer one he continued.  
  
  
“Huh. What’s wrong with you?”  
  
  
“Think it’s tonsillitis,” Will said and luckily his voice sounded hoarse already, from panic.  
  
  
“You need me to come home?” His dad asked, and this Will knew was a test. So he waited the appropriate amount of time, to seem as though he was deliberating before relenting.  
  
  
“No, it’s ok. I’m just gonna sleep,” Will said.  
  
  
“Right. ‘Cause the school called me, said you weren’t in, but they got a call saying you were sick. Said they were just checking up on ya. According to them, Matthew Brown’s out sick too.”  
  
  
Will’s heart beat double-time and his anxiety soured into regret and worry. “Is he?” He stuttered and his dad gave a cough in the affirmative.  
  
  
After a minute of silence, his dad seemed to relent a little. “‘Thought I suppose if you got tonsillitis, he probably has it too,” he said, magnanimously avoiding details on how they’d share it. “Anyway, Doctor Lecter called. He wanted to reschedule for Wednesday evening. I’ll be home in the morning, so I’ll drive ya, alright?”  
  
  
“Ok,” Will said, chewing on his nails. His dad’s voice softened, like an invitation into affection.  
  
  
“Will, you’re not doing anything stupid, are you?”  
  
  
“No,” Will said, even as the floor above him creaked slightly at the noise of Matthew turning over in bed. “No.”

The anxiety of the phone call left Will trembling, and a little wearied and weak, so he made his way up to his own bedroom, shutting the door behind him. The creaky hinges woke Matthew and Will relayed the call as he slipped off his shoes and climbed into bed.  
  
  
“S’what’s making you worried?” Matthew slurred, sleep still making him groggy.  
  
  
“I dunno,” Will said. “I guess it’s resolved.” He resolutely kept his eyes on the ceiling, avoiding where Matthew lay shirtless in sweatpants beside him.  
  
  
“Yeah, you’re alright” Matthew said soothingly, although sleepiness made his voice quiet. Will had never been in a bed with Matthew before and something about it made him feel perilously grown-up.   
  
Will yawned. He wanted to turn on his side and face Matthew but anxiety kept him still, trembling a little. Matthew’s hand came over to his stomach, stroking gently, soothingly, not demanding but open. Will squirmed a little, turning on his side.  
  
  
“I’m gonna go take a shower,” he said, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Matthew’s mouth. Matthew smiled at him, expression soft. Will could see the short grain of stubble roughing up his jaw. Will kissed the edge of his jaw to feel the scratch of stubble, his plump lips slipping over the buttered curve of Matt’s jaw. 

  
  


After the shower, Will redressed in old sweatpants and a loose white tshirt, leaving his feet bare. When he returned to the bedroom, Matthew was sitting on the wide ledge of the window seat, reading a book he’d taken from the pile on Will’s desk. Music played softly from the old portable stereo on the bedside locker, quiet clicks from the CD audible as Marcy Playground echoed softly. Will moved up behind him, laying his chin on Matt’s shoulder and reading a few lines of the book.  
  
  
“I think I want you to finger me,” Will said thoughtlessly. His head knocked against the wall when Matthew jumped a little, the book slipping shut between his fingers.  
  
  
“Yeah ok,” Matt said. “Yep. If you want.” Will grinned at him when Matthew turned to him.  
  
  
“You wanna?” Will asked, pretending the blush on his cheeks wasn’t there.  
  
  
“Yeah, do-is that ok?” Matthew asked and Will lifted his hands to cover his face in embarrassment.  
  
  
“Yeah.”

Matthew was heavy between his thighs, sweat-slick and warm and Will bounced a little on the springy mattress.   
  
Will’s cock was heavy between his legs when he buried his hands in Matthew’s hair, pressing his body up against him. Will felt a little embarrassed because of how hard he was already and the noises that tripped off his tongue, but Matt was hard too, almost leaking onto the skin between Will’s legs.   
  
They were both naked, and Matthew’s skin was almost too hot, but the breeze from the open window cooled his overheated skin.   
  
Matthew’s mouth was on his neck, high up where Will would usually never let him mark, but his hips were rolling in surprisingly controlled thrusts, making Will’s dick rub against the sweat slick skin of Matthew’s hips and efficiently distracting him from anything resembling consequences.   
  
Will leaked precome and it made a small puddle on his stomach that Matthew rolled his fingers in before wrapping his hand tight around Will’s cock.  
  
  
“Do you have lube?” Matthew asked, his voice muffled from where his face was buried against Will’s neck. Will shook his head abruptly, disappointment making him pull back.  
  
  
“No, do you?” He asked hopefully.  
  
  
Matthew shook his head and Will dropped back heavily on the pillows, disappointed.  
  
  
“I could use my mouth,” Matthew said suddenly, kneeling up between Will’s spread legs.  
  
  
“Your mouth?” Will asked in confusion.  
  
  
“Yeah. It’s called rimming,” Matthew started and Will bristled in embarrassment.  
  
  
“I know! Fine!”  
  
  
“Ok,” Matthew said, his eyebrows raised a little like Will was being unreasonable. His hands came down on Will’s chest and Will stifled a noise when his thumbs rubbed over Will’s nipples. Matthew’s mouth came down on Will’s inner thigh first, which might have been the only reason Will didn’t recoil in embarrassment. He didn’t try to spread his legs, or force his hips up, so Will relaxed a little, his knees parting automatically as Matthew pressed kisses, soft and wet against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Every breath moved the soft hair on his legs slightly, almost tickling him.   
  
Will’s cock throbbed even without direct attention and when Will looked down, Matthew’s dark head looking obscene between his spread legs, and a string of precome dripped from his cock head to his trembling belly.   
  
Matthew propped himself up on his elbows, lifting one arm to encourage Will to rest his leg on Matt’s shoulder. Will did, and he covered his face with his hands in shame at feeling so exposed, but Matt coaxed his legs further apart, his knees elevated. Matthew’s breath tickled warmly over Will’s hole and he let out a squeak, jumping a little.  
  
  
“Have you ever fingered yourself?” Matt asked, and his hand came up between Will’s legs. His thumb stroked over Will’s hole, catching dryly. Will’s breath came faster.  
  
  
“No,” he said in a whisper he didn’t mean to use. Matthew thumb was coaxing him open, not pushing in, but stroking the skin softly enough that Will pressed down onto his hand for more stimulation.  
  
  
“Not even thinkin’ of me?” Matthew teased and Will grit his teeth.   
  
Matthew leaned in, and pressed a bewilderingly sweet kiss to Will’s hole. Will’s skin felt too tight, like he was going to burst out of it and he suddenly wanted, fiercely Matthew to fuck him. It was more than the quiet almost constant thrum he’d been entertaining for a while.   
  
Matthew’s thumb kept stroking around Will’s entrance, keeping his attention centred right there, even as he licked a wide stripe around it. Matthew’s mouth was warm and blissfully wet and Will’s hips rocked, unsure if he wanted Matthew to continue or to demand the attention on his cock.   
  
When he was wet enough, Matthew’s finger slipped inside, almost embarrassingly easy. Will made a ridiculous noise, pressing down onto Matthew’s hand, and clenching down. Matt’s tongue worked against his hole, coaxing him open and wet as his finger moved in strong waves.  
  
  
“More,” Will gasped, his hand coming down to his cock. He only briefly touched himself when Matthew’s hand came up and held his wrist firmly, pulling him away.  
  
  
“Y’get more when you don’t touch yourself, don’t be greedy,” Matthew said, his lisp as thick as his accent.   
  
Will whined, and reached for the headboard, winding his fingers around the metal frame. The iron was cool against his heated skin. Matthew sucked at him, pressing his tongue inside and back out, making obscenely slick noises as he kissed him, sliding in a second finger with ease.  
  
At this, Will’s hips starting working in earnest, his face screwed up with concentration. His hands slipped from the headboard, but Matthew didn’t seem to mind, as he leaned on his elbow watching Will, working his fingers in teasing waves. There was something extra sensitive deeper inside, Matthew’s thumb worked slick and intense around the rim of his entrance, but his fingers inside stroked a spot that made Will want to beg.   
  
His cock wept liquid onto his belly and Will noticed he was taking deep, shuddering breaths that rocked his chest. He ground his hips down, rolling them back and forth, and Matthew worked with him, stroking onto the sensitive spot with more pressure.   
  
Matthew moved up, half-on Will’s body and the weight of his body felt good. Will’s hands clenched the headboard tight, the metal warm against his skin, and Matthew kissed his left nipple haphazardly as his fingers worked faster. He tested a third finger against the rim and Will shoved his hips down as Matthew pushed in gently, three fingers sliding in with an ease that almost made Will ashamed. He’d read, heard about how difficult it was supposed to be, how it was supposed to hurt, but all Will could feel was the achingly sweet pressure Matthew’s fingers pushed into him, and how his cock throbbed and dripped onto his trembling stomach.  
  
  
“It’s like you were just made to be fucked,” Matthew said, a note of amazement in his gravelly voice. Matthew curled his fingers forward, stroking long and hard against his spot and Will’s thoughts burst forward, getting louder with every rub Matthew gave.  
  
  
“-ck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck-” Will panted, his eyes squeezed so tight little bursts of colour exploded behind his eyelids. Matthew bit down on his nipple as if in response, and Will came, riding Matthew’s fingers, clenching down like heaven on his fingers. Matthew fucked him through it, coaxing come from him in long heavy strings as Will wailed, his hands coming down to clench in fists over his eyes.   
  
Matthew stroked gently, and eased his fingers out with an obscenely slick noise and Will sobbed, over-stimulated and overwhelmed. Matthew pulled his back up in an arch and hugged him hard and Will sniffed into his shoulder, tears wet at the corners of his eyes.  
  
  
His breathing was ragged, and he could feel how flushed he was, naked chest red and speckled with suck marks, his nipples hard in the chill of the breeze, sweat cooling on his pink cheeks, a blush spreading over the bridge of his nose and his eyelashes dark and damp with tears. His breath came so rough it almost tore at his chest, and it was then that he heard the bedroom door open. 

  
  


Will sat on the couch helplessly, watching his dad pace the floor in front of him like he was going to find the answer to Will’s problems if he just wore down the carpet enough.  
  
  
“I’m-” Will started and the snarl on his father’s face cut him short and surprised him enough to jerk back.  
  
  
“You’re out of control, is what you are. Skipping school, lying to me? All so you could…” His dad trailed off, as if he was speechless.  
  
  
“At least I lied badly,” Will said weakly and the smack across his face shocked him enough to yelp. He pulled backwards, too uneasy to sink into the couch and appear disrespectful but frightened enough to move. In the pit of his stomach relief curled up with shame that at least Matthew didn’t have to see it.   
  
As soon as his father had gotten home and burst into Will’s bedroom, so sure that he’d been misbehaving that he’d cited a family emergency at work and returned, he’d sent Matthew home. His dad looked exhausted from the five hour drive from North Carolina and Will wanted to apologise but he wasn’t sure how to start explaining.   
  
To his dad, this was wilful disrespect, bringing Matthew into the house after express orders to avoid him, letting Matthew essentially fuck him in his father’s house, all this surpassed lying and skipping school, but all of it at once made his father look like he was one word away from throwing him out.  
  
  
“It’s too much, Will,” his dad said, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. “Me and you are gonna go see the doctor in the morning and get you fixed, I can’t do this anymore. I don’t know what’s wrong with you, why you’re acting like this. You’re out of control.”  
  
  
Will’s mouth worked, explanations and accusations getting caught in his throat.  
  
  
“I skipped school, ok, I shouldn’t have done that. I lied and I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry, but I didn’t wanna go back there, not when they’re looking at me like I’m pathetic or a slut or something. I just wanted some time!” He rushed quickly, wanting an excuse.  
  
  
“It’s him, isn’t it? It’s his fault, I swear you used to be the best boy I could ever ask for and now you’re….well, let’s just say what your classmates think of you isn’t far off the mark, is it?”  
  
  
Worry creased Will’s forehead, shame souring the leftover taste of Matthew in his mouth.  
  
  
“I’m sorry,” he said and the words were like dust, not impacting on his father in the slightest.  
  
  
“I’m gonna call Doctor Lecter and ask him for an emergency session or something tomorrow. Give me your cell phone.”  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
His dad didn’t ask again, instead coming forward and yanking Will onto his feet by the loose sweatshirt he wore and tearing the phone out of the pocket. He yanked the battery out with such violence Will thought it’d break.  
  
  
“You’re grounded. You’re not allowed to use the phone, you’re not to watch tv. I’m gonna go through your books and you can only read what I know isn’t obscene. I’m about to call Matthew’s parents and if you go near that boy again, Will,” his dad shook his head, like sadness and fury had cemented into decision in his head. “I won’t be held accountable for my actions.”

His dad went into the basement that night, and Will stayed in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner, his eye throbbing in pain from the slap. About a half hour, he emerged, covered in cobwebs and dust and disappears upstairs.   
  
Will didn’t ask, still feeling as though he was walking on unsteady ground and at any moment he could slip up. If his dad demanded to know what he was doing, he decided he’d pretend to ask if he’d gotten enough to eat. When Will made it up the stairs, quiet and trying not to impose, his dad was installing a lock on the outside of his bedroom door. Will had been trying hard to stay quiet, but he made a surprised noise.   
  
His dad had always complained about locks, never allowing Will one of the inside of his door. He said they were fire hazards. His dad turned, screwdriver in hand from where he was turning the screws of the ancient looking padlock and shutter contraption.  
“Do you have a problem?” His dad asked, treacherously evenly and Will swallowed.  
  
  
“Do you want some coffee?”


End file.
